


give me heebiejeebies

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twitter, hyuck likes cooking, mark sketches clothing designs, soft soft soft, spot the minor relationship in this one, tbh an indulgence fic, they take it sloooow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: does mark lee tell his stomach to shut up, or thank it for making the cute guy who sits next to him give him food? off to twitter it is.





	give me heebiejeebies

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my stomach growling everyday, one of my favorite johnten fics, and aminé w/ kehlani  
> please ignore the awkward time jumps i suck at transitions 
> 
> lowercase intentional

 

 

_tap. tap. tap._

 

mark stops rapping his pen against the table, shoulders scrunching and fingers locking frozen when a familiar nausea claws its way up his chest. the low, faint rumble of his stomach makes itself known, and now mark is internally groaning because  _fuck_.

 

the uncomfortable stomach clenching is something he can't keep up forever, especially since it'll start distracting him from his professor's rather, erm, verbose explanation of _l_ _es hasards heureux de l'escarpolette._

 

so mark does what he doesn't do best, which is trying to focus on writing notes to distract him from his grumbling stomach.

 

the world as usual seems to be against him, since his stomach groans extremely loud; he tenses awkwardly and glances around to see if anyone was judging him for not having a proper breakfast.

 

of course the person who's giving him an amused smile is the guy next to him, eyes crinkled and the corner of his lips tipped upward. mark's going through it, because for one, it's embarrassing, and two, the guy's cute. 

 

"did you eat?" the cute guy asks, peering at the next projection of  _l'embarquement pour cythère_ , jotting down notes. 

 

"no, i usually don't wake up early enough to have breakfast before my first class starts," he replies quietly.

 

mark zeroes down on his index finger, cracking it before turning his attention back onto his notes. shit, he missed the last bit of the lecture.

 

cute guy (god, he needs a better nickname for him) smiles before placing his neatly written notes in front of mark. "here," the boy says, packing his bag.

 

"just give it to me tomorrow, same spot." 

 

and he's gone, vanishing from view.

 

mark gapes at the retreating figure. he never got to ask what the boy's name was, or thank him.

 

looking at the paper, there's no name present. sighing, he packs his stuff and heads for the gardens to meet up with his friends.

 

✿

 

no one's in the garden yet, benches empty, and the only presence accompanying mark is the wind; the rose bushes dance along as it glides through. 

 

he can only think about a single person in this silence. what do you do when a cute boy entertains you and offers his notes for free? 

 

* * *

 

 **wavy`** _@marculents **·**_ 5s

going through it. just. because.                         

 **nebulous** _@jaem2u **·**_ 10m

something tells me that mark's stomach is screaming for food  

      **wavy`**   _@marculents **·**_ 30s

     god could u hurry up and bring me some food

 **ultimately** _@junebug **·**_ 14s

     calm down ure not urself when ure hungry b

♥ **cav main** liked  

 **renaissance** _@laflor98 **·**_ 12m

 **@lee_jeno** did you just take my sandwich  

 **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 13m

jeno's scheming lmfao what a shady bitch  

 **cav main** _@lee_jeno_ **·** 13m

boutta snatch it 

 

* * *

 

mark snorts at the tweets. jeno being the lunch thief he is (poor jungwoo) and renjun on everyone's ass.

 

the typical day of class, really.

 

speaking of the devil from earlier, jaemin's waltzing his way through the cherry blossom path and plops down across from him. five seconds later, renjun, doyoung, and chenle make their way to the table, each carrying a bag of food.

 

his stomach rumbles slightly, and jaemin huffs out a poorly concealed laugh full of mirth. 

 

"so you were hungry, i knew it," renjun snickers, shoving mark slightly to make him scoot over. chenle opens the bigger tray of food and reveals nachos with a large side of pico de gallo.

 

before mark can even reach out to grasp a nacho reasonably slathered with every topping imaginable, doyoung slaps his hand and forces his view right to the former's face.

 

doyoung hums, eyeballs him, and questions, "what's up with that tweet? something happened?"

 

mark wants to curl up or maybe smack his hand over doyoung's mouth, he's not sure, but he can't reply back fast enough because jaemin's muffled 'oh yeah, what's up' joins the conversation.

 

jaemin's a nosy person by nature, but a very keen listener and even more acute problem solver. 

 

"nothing much, just my last class. stomach was being too loud," he grumbles, munching down on a now soggy chip.

 

chenle groans at the mention of classes.

 

"at least we're done for the day," chenle murmurs, small grin on his face. "you guys want to go to the mall?"

 

doyoung has classes still, renjun has to study for his upcoming finals, and jaemin whines when he says he can't make it because yukhei's wanting him to go to the new bookstore that sells totoro merch.

 

"i guess it's just you and i, lele," mark finalizes, standing up to toss the containers into the nearest bin. 

 

a rose petal sways its way to him as he strides towards his car, chenle already bounding a few feet in front.

 

the shade it emanates would contrast so lovely against  _something_ , yet mark can't pinpoint exactly what.

 

✿

 

mark catches inspiration at the mall.

 

wandering the bustling walkways and stores, he imagines and integrates outfit pieces from every store front with others. he imagines drawing and reshaping the sneakers chenle examines. he imagines and prods at the multitude of belts, earrings, and tangled necklaces dangling off a lofty hanger.

 

the duo make a pit stop at bath and body works, roaming the floor to sniff new lotions when a shimmery bottle of mist captures mark's attention. 

 

the vibrant liquid glints in the light, differing from the pale cherry blossom on the front. rotating the cylinder, it captivates him in some odd way. it's like, gleaming in a way the pomegranate seeds persephone consumed must've, all shiny and ruby red.

 

so he buys it. chenle gets candles, then they're back walking to the car.

 

"you rarely use sprays," chenle says aloud, rummaging through mark's bag. "what gives?"

 

"it was pretty," mark decides, unlocking the doors. 

 

chenle hums; he's seen the countless notebooks of mark's sketches, seen the way his eyes glimmer with pride when he completes every vision.

 

they drive back to the dorms and part ways once they're inside, since they live on different floors.

 

"see you later!" mark shouts at the closing elevator, chenle waving back at him.

 

when he slumps down in his chair, roommate nowhere in sight, mark sets the mist in his backpack and is reminded of the notes the cute boy from earlier gave him. 

 

* * *

 

 **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 2m

siri how do i get them outta my mind

      **jhene aiko's child** _@renegado_ **·** 2m

mark lee on the priv who u talkin abt

      **OY** _@_ _benign.lee_ **·** 1m

     i'm in my feelings

      **1996** _@wrymagnolia_ **·** 1m

     inch resting...

      **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 43s

wait until jungwoo gets back oop

♥  **nana** liked 

 **(2) braincells** _@pjisung_ **·** 5m

chenle brought so many candles what do we do with these

 

* * *

 

mark's barely finished copying the notes when he hears the lock turning and a familiar, "maaark, where art thou?" is cheerily sung throughout the tiny space. 

 

jungwoo's head arrives around the corner, grin smug and the rest of his body finally rounds the corner too, arms crossed.

 

"someone catch your eyes, huh? who is it?" jungwoo goads, slinging his arms around mark's shoulders like some overgrown teddy bear. 

 

"i—shove off. i forgot you followed my spam until johnny brought it up," mark whines, lightly smacking at jungwoo's hand to make him let go. 

 

jungwoo only gives him a pointed look before heading over to his part of the dorm.

 

"there's ice cream in the freezer!"

 

he needs a break.

 

✿

 

when he attends class the next day, there's the cute boy, smiling warmly and tapping mark's seat.

 

"hey, i hope the notes were good enough," he says once mark collapses in the chair.

 

he nods to reassure the guy. "they were, thank you so much, um..." mark trails, remembering he didn't exactly know the other's name. 

 

"it's donghyuck. but call me hyuck," donghyuck (fucking finally) chirps, and looks back at him questioningly. "and you are...?"

 

shit.

 

"oh, i'm mark! sorry 'bout that," he mumbles sheepishly, while donghyuck just shakes his head in acknowledgement.

 

mark zips his bag open to get his notebook and a random pen, finding that the shimmery mist he bought yesterday was blocking most of the materials. 

 

like any normal person, he sets the bottle on the table and obtains said notebook plus pen.

 

what mark doesn't expect is, "wait, is that the japanese cherry blossom shimmer mist from bath and body works?" 

 

donghyuck looks at him with a glint in his eyes, maybe excitement or wonder, mark can't tell (he's never been the best at reading eyes, sue him), and up to then, every single thing is fine until—

 

 _gurgle_.

 

the unmistakable noise his stomach produces is amplified in the somewhat quiet lecture hall, and mark almost loses his pen and his mind. 

 

donghyuck's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, mouth caught slipping on a laugh, before biting down on his lip.

 

"how about," donghyuck proposes, digging through his backpack, "i give you this granola bar, and you let me use some of your mist?"

 

"go for it," mark replies, watching as donghyuck slides the granola bar over, clutches the spray, and sprays a sample on the back of his hand, rubbing it in. the skin sparkles and glimmers and mark might be a bit dramatic since he has to bite in a cry because he's hit with a revelation. 

 

internally, he's screaming because donghyuck's spritzing the mist one more time, making the shimmer reflect off his face.

 

mark's brain is churning, hands itching to piece something, an outfit, a sketch, together, and kinda wants his new friend? acquaintance? to model for him. 

 

or just be an inspiration. that works too.

 

he can't even stop the, "do you like doing makeup?" from being voiced. this must be some c-rated drama, mark's face comically freezing and donghyuck's left eyebrow shooting up. 

 

"actually, i do. i would do it often, but you know, the spring semester is ruthless," he finally says, handing the mist back to mark. "why'd you ask?" 

 

"the glitter goes unbelievably well against your skin and i like it," is what unfortunately falls out. talk about bad luck. or being a creep. 

 

the laugh the other lets out is, well, cute. "i'm glad you think so, mark," he grins cheekily, tilting his head to the side.

 

"come get lunch with me?"

 

mark's brain eventually clambers up. after the initial embarrassment, he's chilling. "sure, i'd like to. not here though, i feel like jaemin or renjun catching us would end terribly."

 

"wait, renjun? like huang renjun? and na jaemin?" donghyuck repeats. 

 

"yep."

 

"hey, that's my best friend and other close friend! i'm surprised we haven't met sooner. well, how about the new burger joint nearby?"

 

"i'll pay. can i ask what your twitter is?"

 

"of course."

 

* * *

 

 **OY** _@benign.lee_   **·** 7m

i can't believe my stomach became my wingman what have y'all done for me

      **nana** _@mintypenguin_ **·** 7m

     WHAT

      **no rules </3 ** _@lelepops_ **·** 6m

     it's only been a day how has this happened

♥  **jhene aiko's child** , **drippin'** , **+3**  liked

 **u + i** _@hyucks_ **·** 10m

going to try the new burger place ,, what should i cook tomorrow?

      **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 10m

     without me??? what???

      **drippin'** _@young_z_ **·** 3m

     you never go alone this is new

      **u + i** _@hyucks_ ** **·****  2m

     gotta switch it up 

 **(๑♡⌓♡๑)** _@wootingz_ **·** 17h

mark lee won't tell me who's on his mind

      **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 17h

     urm

      **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 17h

     tell me tell me te te te te te tell me 

 

* * *

 

✿

 

unsurprisingly, the new burger joint is packed; they wait for ten minutes until they're seated.

 

"now that i think of it, i think renjun's talked about you before. i believe it was about a clothing design?" donghyuck recalls, flipping through the menu. "are you a designer?"

 

"something along those lines. it's mainly a hobby i do, but it seems to work well. my friend is the one who brings them to reality," mark informs, posture straight when the waiter walks towards them.

 

"oh fuck," mark blurts, staring out the window as donghyuck makes a noise in curiosity. 

 

"hello, may i take—mark, is that you?" the waiter, who's crooning at him in a painstakingly, well-known voice.

 

"yukhei, i swear to god if you tell a soul (read: jaemin) i will dig your grave," mark deadpans, and donghyuck's trying to stifle a giggle into his fist. yukhei only wiggles his fingers in his directions.

 

"i'll be hush hush, yeah, you're fine. just don't come here next week, i heard doyoung and jaemin are trying this place," he hums, attention to donghyuck.

 

"hey, welcome. if you're cool with mark, you're cool with me. what can i get you?"

 

donghyuck orders a burger with caramelized onions and mark gets a basket of fried chicken.

 

"so," donghyuck starts, swirling his straw around in his cup of cola, "when will i ever see these designs?"

 

"well, whenever you want i guess? most of my sketches are in my dorm. also, sorry for earlier. i was telling the truth, though. glittery stuff contrasts amazingly against you. you're like, cute too, so it's a bonus," mark feebly praises the last part so that it comes out in a jumble of weird syllables, but what donghyuck doesn't know won't hurt him.

 

"i'd enjoy that a lot. also, not to intrude or stick my nose anywhere, but do you eat breakfast? a growling stomach on the daily raises some signs," donghyuck remarks, clapping his hands together when yukhei drops off their food.

 

"ah. i major in bio engineering so i'm usually up studying late. i took the art history class randomly for more units towards graduation," he confesses, "so i never wake up early enough to eat. all morning classes. how about you, hyuck?"

 

donghyuck  _tsks_ in dissatisfaction. "i'm actually a creative writing major minoring in culinary arts. say, how about i make the you a lunchbox everyday? you can show me your sketches in return."

 

mark automatically rejects it. "what? no, hyuck, it's okay, i always have lunch with my friends right after art," he objects, but donghyuck doesn't seem to be backing down. 

 

"no buts. trust me, i really don't mind. i have a bunch of bento boxes laying around," he alludes, smiling. "think of it as a way to get closer to each other."

 

"i can't say no here, can i?" mark sighs. "it's only fair if you let me get you something, though. no buts," he adds, a bit whimsical in tone but hey, he's getting a new friend and home-cooked lunches, can he really complain? 

 

"deal. see you monday, mark," donghyuck says, grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

  **♥** **(2)** **braincells** , **u + i** ,  **+2** liked

 **wavy`** _@marculents_ **·** 27m

that was refreshing, liked it a lot

      **nebulous** _@jaem2u_ **·** 25m

     yooo where'd u run off to

      **(2) braincells** _@pjisung_ **·** 24m

     ^^^ you didn't answer my text dumbass

      **cav main** _@lee_jeno_ **·** 19m

     mark's growing up w/o us

 **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 32m

fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck i want to get them something nice

      **1996** _@wrymagnolia_ **·** 32m

     oh so you WHIPPED whipped?

      **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 28m

     the saga continues ^ also lmfao doyoung

 

* * *

 

arriving back to his dorm room without a jungwoo in sight, mark speeds towards his laptop and orders three items that makes his recent paycheck and wallet cry.

 

he orders a jaclyn hill x morphe palette, an anastasia beverly hills soft glam palette, and one order of the brown sugar fenty body lava (thank you rihanna, mark blesses her soul) and doesn't hesitate clicking buy.

 

now, he has to wait a week or two. 

 

when jungwoo comes back, he sends mark a suspicious gaze before flopping on his bed.

 

that night, mark's dreams soar out the boundaries, and in slides the faintest memories of someone who radiates happiness and warmth. 

 

✿

 

 that sunday, mark makes plans with renjun, doyoung, and jeno. 

 

but those plans include going back to the same burger joint he went to with donghyuck two days ago.

 

* * *

 

 **♥ u + i** liked

 **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 14m 

going to the new burger place w/  **@marculents @lee_jeno @young_z**

 **nana** _@mintypenguin_ **·** 13m

     ooo enjoy!!! 

      **u + i** _@hyucks_ **·** 11m

     and you didn't invite me?

      **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 8m 

     you didn't invite me last time, it's only fair

 

* * *

 

when they arrive, mark spots yukhei (drat!) and prays the older won't mention the whole fiasco two days prior. 

 

"oh guys, you finally came!" yukhei exclaims, tucking his serving tray under his arm. "let's see...oh, mark. what would you like? maybe a basket of fried chicken? or a burger with caramelized onions?" 

 

mark glares. yukhei must be fucking around with him, with that playful glint in his eyes and smile threatening to break free. 

 

"i'll take the buffalo wings with curly fries," he huffs, albeit it comes out petulantly instead of irritated.

 

renjun speaks up. "hey, have you seen donghyuck come here? he's around my height, dark brown hair, tanned, has moles on his cheek and one on his neck? i think he came here two day ago."

 

yukhei looks at mark with a smirk. "oh, so that's his name? yeah, i've met him. what about it?" 

 

"what did he order?"

 

"the burger with the caramelized onions i just talked to mark about," yukhei responds, pointing at the picture in the menu. "i'd say he enjoyed it. i mean, then again, he didn't exactly have to _pay—"_

 

"yukhei, what's on the dessert menu," mark interrupts loudly, mouthing the words 'you're dead to me' when yukhei smiles widely at him.

 

how dare he.

 

"i'll get you a banana split on the house, lee. you look a bit red," he teases, writing it down.

 

he takes everyone's order and goes along his way to serve the influx of hungry customers.

 

"how'd you get a free banana split," jeno complains, snapping his fingers in front of mark's face. mark can only feign innocence, choosing to shrug his shoulders in mild bewilderment. 

 

"to be honest, i have no clue," he says, staring at yukhei's back.

 

doyoung wheezes suddenly, coughing on his milkshake. 

 

"oh my god mark lee, i can't believe you."

 

oh no.

 

✿

 

* * *

  

 **1996** _@wrymagnolia_ **·** 13h

i have an (80) percent chance of knowing who mark's mystery person is. in this essay i will-

      **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 13h

     i beg your pardon

      **renaissance** _@laflor98_ **·** 13h

     WHO IS IT EXPOSE

      **jhene aiko's child** _@renegado_ **·** 13h

      **@wrymagnolia** tell us ur mind is powerful

      **1996** _@wrymagnolia_ **·** 13h

     i'll be nice to mark and see how long he can hide :-)

 **nebulous** _@jaem2u_ **·** 15h

renjun just told me he took hyuck's charger

      **ultimately** _@junebug_ ** _·_** 14h

     you fucking traitor

 

* * *

 

monday.

 

it's his final class of the day, and mark's a bit jittery. doyoung's theory is stressing him the hell out, and his stomach has nothing to grind up and digest. 

 

when he flicks his eyes to his regular seat, there's donghyuck holding a bag.

 

"hey hyuck," mark grins, sliding into his seat. "sorry, your gift won't be here for another week or so."

 

"mark, it's fine. you could never get me a thing and i'd be fucking chill, as long as you hang out with me," donghyuck answers, flipping to a clean sheet of paper for notes. 

 

"cheesy," mark snorts, watching the professor switch from _david with the head of goliath_ to _oath of the horatii_. scribbling down the differences of baroque and neoclassical art, he faces donghyuck.

 

said boy looks at him from the corner of his eye and beams. reaching into the bag from earlier, he pulls out a bento box and places it gently in front of mark. 

 

"it's not much," donghyuck murmurs, looking at the projection ahead, "but i hope you like it." 

 

opening the lid slightly, he sneaks a peek and is astounded. there's three rice balls that look like lions, and the springroll cut in half has carrots shaped like stars and moons. 

 

"hyuck," he breathes, staring at the other. "this is so pretty, how long did this take you?"

 

"not that long. oh, here's the peanut sauce i made for the springrolls," he adds, sliding a small container over. 

 

"god, you even know the most superior springroll dip. can you replace jaemin as my best friend? you're awesome," mark gushes, putting the bento box and sauce carefully into his backpack. 

 

"jaemin and renjun would strangle me. i'll gladly take second place, though," donghyuck decides, unlocking his phone. 

 

"come with me to eat lunch?" mark asks, and donghyuck drones for a few seconds, before nodding.

 

"sure, let me just tell renjun something came up."

 

after he sends renjun some random pretext, they wait for the bell to excuse them.

 

* * *

 

 **♥** **1996** , **dazed** ,  **+3** liked

 **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 5m

hyuck just dipped on us this is so sad

 

* * *

 

✿

 

the two of them find refuge in a place mark didn't even know existed on campus. 

 

the performance building has a secret elevator that takes them to a large room, three of the four walls covered in large mirrors. the fourth wall is made up of windows overlooking the campus, mainly the flower gardens and the west gate into the grounds. 

 

donghyuck opens the windows as mark settles down in the center of the room. 

 

"how'd you find this place," mark wonders, watching the way the sunlight hits one of the mirrors.

 

"i found it accidentally with taeyong one night," donghyuck boasts, swinging back over to where mark is sitting.

 

"wait, taeyong? like, dance prodigy lee taeyong?"

 

"yeah, he's my cousin," donghyuck confirms, bringing out a paper bag. "you should meet him sometime, he's really into the fashion scene and likes experimenting with different styles." 

 

"that'd be awesome. but, i still have to work on an outfit for you," mark casually throws out, pulling the bento out of his bag. 

 

"oh yeah, when can i come over? if you don't mind me asking," donghyuck entreats, holding an açaí bowl, overflowing with granola and slices of banana. 

 

mark ponders for a bit. "probably next week. my roommate is also apart of my friend group and would snitch us out in a heartbeat," he utters, stopping to take a bite of his springroll. 

 

"renjun would strangle us, knowing him," donghyuck groans, flopping onto his back.

 

mark can only grunt in agreement.

 

a zephyr embraces the two of them, soothing the heat pooling in the room. 

 

✿

 

he doesn't hang with donghyuck for a while, both of them busy with classes, jobs, and having to keep up with their friends, yet he still gets those delicious, home-cooked bento boxes everyday.  

 

mark's typing up his essay for his anatomy class when jungwoo comes bounding in.

 

"mark, did you order something?" jungwoo says a little  _too_ sweetly, and mark's heart plummets down, like the drop tower ride at an amusement park.

 

"jungwoo, don't you dare," mark yells, chasing said male around for the package currently snuggled in his arms.

 

"don't think i forgot about that tweet about buying your mystery crush something! i wanna see what you got them," jungwoo shouts back, holding the box above his head.

 

he's going to reply when there's a knock.

 

mark glowers at jungwoo before turning to walk and open the door.

 

he underestimated his predictive abilities, because this is someone he definitely didn't expect.

 

mark gapes at the person in front of him. 

 

"johnny?" mark echoes incredulously, eyes squinting to make sure it's actually johnny and not some figment of his imagination. 

 

"johnny," jungwoo repeats, voice confused. "what the actual, living hell are you doing here? don't you live on the other side of town?"

 

the person in question lets out a hearty laugh. "can't i come visit my dear friends? i haven't seen you guys in three months and this is how i'm greeted?" johnny jokes, patting mark's head.

 

"what are you guys doing, anyways?"

 

that snaps jungwoo out of his addled state of mind.

 

"this box has shit mark brought for his crush!" he yells, sprinting out of the entrance way.

 

"jungwoo!" mark roars, trailing after jungwoo. 

 

* * *

 

 **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 2m

so i just witnessed mark murdering jungwoo because jungwoo stole the package mark ordered which contains stuff he got for his lil crush

      **no rules </3 ** _@lelepops_ **·** 57s

     wtf ur here?

      **drippin'** _@young_z_ **·** 28s

     come tell me more abt it

 

* * *

 

✿

 

* * *

 

 **wavy`** _@marculents_ **·** 10s

in the need of some inspiration

 

* * *

 

it's been two weeks since he's really talked to donghyuck. mark contemplates calling him (since mark's anxious to give him the gifts) and decides, what could possibly happen?

 

he scrolls through his contacts until he finds donghyuck's and presses call.

 

_"hey mark, what's up?"_

 

_"hyuck, your present came yesterday. are you busy right now? i'd like you to come over. to view the sketches, i mean."_

 

_"if you wanted to see me that badly, you could've called sooner, yunno?"_

 

_"i- shut up. fine, i kinda miss seeing your face. hurry over, loser."_

 

_"aw lee, you miss me? send your location, i'll be over as fast as i can."_

 

mark's face heats up. do you casually flirt with a boy you just met last month? who happens to be the one occupying your brain all the time? is that okay to do? they aren't moving too fast, are they? 

 

huh.

 

* * *

 

 **OY** _@_ _benign.lee_ **·** 1m

me: is  _s l i g h t l y_ panicking

 **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 2m

can i hee hee my nerves off the earth

 **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 2m

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

      **(๑♡⌓♡๑)**   _@wootingz **·**_ 2m

     u ok

      **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 1m

     idk dude

 

* * *

 

✿

 

shortly, there's sporadic banging at his door. mark inhales deeply before swinging the door wide open.

 

donghyuck's standing there, in a simple white turtleneck and black ripped jeans, all topped off with combat boots. the simplicity is great, and mark unconsciously lets out a small 'woah'. 

 

"come in, hyuck. you can leave your shoes in here," mark suggests, opening his shoe closet. donghyuck looks pleased as he places his shoes next to mark's worn out air force 1's. 

 

"your dorm is bigger than mine. lucky ass," donghyuck observes, looking at the poster littered walls.

 

mark hums, connecting his phone to his speaker. he hits shuffle on a random spotify playlist. 

 

"i have like, three notebooks filled of different sketches, knock yourself out," mark challenges, sitting in his chair. he motions for donghyuck to sit in the other chair at the edge of the desk.

 

when he does, mark grips donghyuck's chair and pulls it closer to him out of habit, so he misses the way the latter's face flushes slightly. 

 

the ad on spotify ends, and a song starts reverberating out the speaker.

 

"you listen to heebiejeebies? a man with taste, i've never met someone who knew this song," donghyuck reveals, sliding his fingers on the first sketchbook. 

 

"love this song. oh yeah, here's your stuff," marks comments offhandedly, opening one of the drawers and tugging out the palettes and bottle. donghyuck gulps loudly when he sees them. 

 

"you—what? you did not," donghyuck chokes, eyes wide and a bit glassy, making mark a little more on edge. "how'd you even get this body lava, i thought these sold out," he croaks, examining the bottle.

 

"i know a few people. it wasn't that hard. besides, you deserve it." and mark's being brutally honest. donghyuck deserves it.

 

donghyuck makes a noise, then turns to mark with a pout. "you're spoiling me here."

 

mark laughs. "just for you i might jeopardize," he sings along, and donghyuck brightens up. 

 

"my whole life i might sacrifice,"

 

"way you look is like woah," mark says, while donghyuck shouts 'woah!'

 

"but seriously, thank you so much for these," he trails off, looking mark straight in the eye.

 

mark scoots closer, just a tad bit, eyes and smile soft. he studies donghyuck's face. the other's eyes are wandering, too, and mark doesn't dare breathe.

 

they're silent; not awkward, but assessing what move they want to do next. 

 

mark looks into donghyuck's eyes. "you should let me do your eye shadow one day," he murmurs, tentative hand rising to cradle donghyuck's jaw. the boy relaxes into the touch, eyes closed.

 

so mark takes this opportunity to look at the moles on his cheek, connects them together like a constellation twinkling brightly in the night sky. 

 

constellations are breathtaking; donghyuck has a constellation on his face; therefore, donghyuck is breathtaking.

 

he's always known this fact; it's what made him notice the other in the first place. but he's also caring, knows when to be selfish, and smiles while helping others. mark falls deeper with every tick of the clock. 

 

mark pulls his hands away gently and donghyuck sits back up. the smile they share is secretive. they'll take it slow. there's no need to rush. 

 

so donghyuck flips pages, oohing and pointing to outfits he wants, taking pictures for reference when he goes out shopping for clothes. 

 

mark's attention wanes back and forth from donghyuck's compliments to his twitter feed.

 

their dynamic shifts that day.

 

✿

 

none of them mention anything after that day. they continue with their regular schedules, continue with the bento boxes. donghyuck only went through half of the first notebook (they're pretty big sketchbooks) so he's planned to stop by when school isn't kicking their asses.

 

the spring semester is almost over, meaning finals with be in about two weeks. summer is a heartbeat away, and mark has so many trips, plans, and ideas he wants to try.

 

jungwoo's still on his ass about the package and doyoung's theory is still lingering around.

 

* * *

 

♥  **nana** , **dazed** ,  **+5** liked

 **drippin'** _@young_z_ **·** 21m

1 like and i'll drop my theories abt mark's secret person 

      **drippin'** _@young_z_ **·** 18m

     okay okay so theory 1: mark's secretly dating

      **drippin'** _@young_z_ **·** 15m

     2: mark's a creep and still hasn't talked to them

      **drippin'**   _@young_z_ **·** 11m

     3: it's [redacted] but [redacted's] a mutual

      **wavy`** _@marculents_ **·** 10m

     could you kindly shut the fuck up

      **cav main** _@lee_jeno_ **·** 8m

     okay but whose mutual is it

 

* * *

 

he's not as stressed yet (keyword: yet); so mark balances school and work calmly on his shoulders.

 

mark works in a bakery near the college. it's always busy, since it's sort of a haven for broke college students. he often recognizes familiar faces, and even his friends stop by weekly.

 

he's not surprised to see renjun and jisung walking in, but the real shocker is jaemin and donghyuck behind them, heading straight towards the cash register.

 

remembering that no one knows he and donghyuck are already well acquainted with one another, besides for yukhei and doyoung, mark has to go back to day one: being clueless.

 

"do you want your normal orders," mark asks as jaemin whistles.

 

"nah, we'll try something new. oh yeah, this is donghyuck, renjun's best friend. i don't think you've met him before," jaemin peeps, gesturing between the two of them. 

 

"oh, so you're the best friend renjun's always running off with. hi, i'm mark," he greets, reaching out to shake donghyuck's hand.

 

the younger's smiling, eyes filled with mirth as he meets to shake his hand. "i'm donghyuck, but you can call me hyuck! i think renjun's talked about you before."

 

renjun gives mark a pointed look when he comes over. 

 

"they were compliments, don't give me that look," renjun promises, swatting at donghyuck's arm.

 

jisung manages to squeeze through the three of them. "mark, could i get a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream? please?"

 

"of course, jisung."

 

he takes everyones requests, and jaemin's telling him to join them at their regular table after he's done with his shift.

 

donghyuck stays back a few more seconds to send a wink mark's way.

 

he pretends to reach for it.

 

✿

 

his shift ends shortly after. walking over to the back of the bakery, renjun's animatedly having a discussion with jaemin, while donghyuck's messing around with jisung.

 

"mark, it's been three months since you've been tweeting—"

 

"we are not talking about this right now, doyoung's already trying to rat me out," mark hisses, clamping his hand over jaemin's mouth. renjun rolls his eyes, and donghyuck looks at them in amusement.

 

"why's doyoung trying to rat you out, if you don't mind me being nosy?" donghyuck asks, and mark wants to jump off the face of the earth. 

 

"he's been tweeting about this mystery crush he has, but we have no clue who it is. all we know is that they're a mutual and he brought them stuff," jisung answers, tapping his mug.

 

that's it. mark's been exposed.

 

donghyuck's face shockingly turns red. "damn, that must be tough. what's your plan?" 

 

"i'm planning on not telling them until they figure it out themselves," mark replies, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "they just haven't tried hard enough."

 

jaemin scoffs. "we're trying our best, not our fault our classes are different from each other."

 

"thank god," he mutters, earning a poke at his stomach from renjun.

 

"anyways, hyuck said he had to go somewhere after this," renjun states, checking the time. "mark, you coming with us?"

 

"no, i have to do something," mark groans, remembering that his essay is still unfinished on his laptop.

 

"alright, we'll see you tomorrow at lunch, then."

 

just like that, mark's left to his own devices.

 

✿

 

* * *

 

 **u + i** _@hyucks_ **·** 10m

it's so sunny today, i'm liking the shine

      **jhene aiko's child** _@renegado_ **·** 9m

     dude you left hella early wya

      **u + i** _@hyucks_ **·** 7m

     i'm wandering around b

      **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 4m

     he's become independent

 **♥** **renaissance** ,  **nana** ,  **+2** liked

 **cav main** _@lee_jeno_ **·** 2h

just saw something interesting

 

* * *

 

finals week is over, leaving mark feeling drained and half-dead. 

 

but, summer's finally here and hyuck's coming over today, since mark did promise to do his eye shadow and outfit. 

 

speaking of which, there's a knock at the entrance. "it's open, come on in!" he shouts, pulling a chair in front of the vanity mirror and setting up his brushes. 

 

the door creaks open, then shuts close three seconds later. donghyuck emerges from the hallway and peeks his head into mark's room. 

 

"mark, did you want to go to the park today? it's nice and sunny out," donghyuck says, plopping on the chair.

 

"just let me do this and then we can head out."

 

mark sets to work; he settles on using the burnt orange shade, dabbing a smudge of bronze on top. he rubs the body lava along donghyuck's jaw and collar bones, then rummages through his closet to get the outfit.

 

it's a simple outfit, just a plain white tee over a black longsleeve and denim jeans. nothing too fancy. tops it off with a pair of white air max '97s and a dangle chain earring. bright, crisp, and simple for the sunshine.

 

when he turns back to say something, donghyuck's looking through his drawers. 

 

"you have so much nail polish," he notes, picking up random colors. "i never seen your nails painted, though."

 

"i paint my toes when i'm bored," mark confirms, setting the clothes on his bed.

 

"let me paint your fingers in the future," donghyuck volunteers, shoving the shimmery bottles in the sun. "these are so pretty." 

 

"sure." 

 

mark leaves his bedroom to allow donghyuck to change.

 

he's wearing what he usually wears; a plain white t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and his worn out air forces. mark's tired with his contacts, so he wears his frames for today.

 

* * *

 

 **nana** _@mintypenguin_ **·** 6m

yukhei just shoved a cupcake onto chenle's face LMFAOOO

* * *

 

the door opens.

 

mark's breath gets taken away as usual, and donghyuck laughs while twirling around. 

 

"you like it? i think i look great," he says, small curtsy performed. 

 

mark just smiles at the boy, fond look on his face.

 

grabbing his keys, he uses his other hand to delicately tug at donghyuck's wrist, dragging him out the dorm room.

 

✿

 

the park is located on the other side of the town, expansive grasslands, a river with the large bridge looming in the horizon. there's plenty of trees, along with flowerbeds and people laying on blankets.

 

"what did you want to do?" mark questions, hesitating to hold donghyuck's hand as they walk into the park.

 

the other notices, shakes his head, and interlocks their hands together.

 

"it's been like, three or four months since we've met, don't get shy on me now, mark lee," donghyuck banters, swaying their arms up and down.

 

"me, shy? you sure about that?" mark mocks, stepping in front of donghyuck and running his hand through the younger's hair. "you're glowing. i like it a lot." 

 

 _i like you a lot_.

 

the blush is a beautiful, beautiful contrast, and mark grins lazily at its appearance. 

 

"flirt. anyways, i just wanted to walk around. maybe take some photos, hey, isn't there that famous donut stand here?" the younger exclaims, dragging mark with him.

 

mark's content. everything's going well. there's no classes until the fall semester, he's out enjoying life, and the warmth radiates from donghyuck's hand.

 

well, he thought everything was running smoothly—

 

"well, well, well, i was right this entire time. you gotta be more careful, guys," doyoung taunts. behind him stands johnny and...taeyong?

 

"yongie, i thought you had practice today," donghyuck whines, hiding behind mark.

 

"yeah, later though. oh, is this mark? hi mark, good to finally meet you. donghyuck talks to me about you often," taeyong (oh my god he's talking to lee taeyong himself) implies, pulling him into a hug.

 

"i swear they're good things," donghyuck jumps in, shaking a fist at taeyong. 

 

johnny coughs. "so all this time, it was donghyuck? doyoung, how the hell did you figure that out?"

 

doyoung claps his hands together.

 

"well, hyuck went to that burger place yukhei works at, seemingly with no one, but i know he never goes anywhere by himself so that made me a little suspicious. then, when mark went with us two days later, yukhei was acting weird with mark, and yukhei isn't subtle in the slightest. i just figured it out from there. although, renjun is now having his suspicions about hyuck," he explains, shrugging.

 

"nana asked me about it, too," johnny adds, messing around with his camera lens. 

 

"want to take pictures?"

 

the five of them wander around the park to take pictures, even stopping by to get the donuts donghyuck wanted.

 

mark gets the chance to take donghyuck's photo, doyoung looking on knowingly. 

 

* * *

 

 **u + i** _@hyucks_ **·** 5m

the park is more lively with you

 

 

      **ultimately** _@junebug_ **·** 5m

     THAT'S MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND

      **(2) braincells** _@pjisung_ **·** 3m

     more lively with who tho

 

* * *

 

✿

 

jungwoo finds out eventually, mark doesn't know how he does it (doyoung's always been quite a softie, he supposes), and makes kissy faces whenever donghyuck comes over.

 

it's been about five months since they've met. they still haven't told renjun, jaemin, or really, anyone else. renjun's been on donghyuck's trail while jaemin's been doing the same with mark.

 

mark, frankly, is still enjoying cheesing the shit out of his younger friends. 

 

however, the fall semester threatens to drown them all in classes and sleepless nights.

 

perhaps that's the reason why he goes to their monthly movie night with an arm slung over donghyuck's shoulder. his excuse is that because the air's getting chilly, he needs the extra warmth. both of them know that's not true.

 

chenle is the one who opens the door on them and his eyes widen for a moment before nodding and mouthing an, "okay, okay, i see y'all."

 

mark detaches himself from donghyuck's side once they're indoors, the chatter of jeno and renjun mixing with the smell of jaemin's fried rice. 

 

jeno notices them first. "hey mark, hyuck, you guys come together?" renjun looks at them for a second, freezes, and yelps, pausing his conversation with jeno and dragging the two of them into his room.

 

"so this is what doyoung meant," renjun accuses, crossing his arms. "i can't believe i was this dumb when you two were literally in front of my face." 

 

"i mean, to be fair, yukhei was the first one to find out," mark grumbles, sitting on renjun's bed.

 

renjun does a double take. "and he didn't tell jaemin?"

 

"mark threatened to dig him an early grave," donghyuck laughs, recalling the memory. 

 

jaemin's yelling from the living room. "come eat nerds, food's done!"

 

renjun narrows his eyes at the two of them. "this conversation isn't over," he sighs, dragging them back outside with him.

 

the movie starts so they don't have the room to keep talking. mark and donghyuck take the couch behind jaemin and chenle, jisung and renjun on the other, jeno on the futon.

 

halfway through, donghyuck snuggles closer, nuzzling his face into mark's neck. mark breathes slower, careful not to disrupt the sleepy boy currently splayed over his chest. 

 

mark watches jaemin turn his head, probably to talk about the scene in the movie, and rolls his eyes when jaemin's mouth falls open, maybe in disbelief or horror (once again, mark's bad at reading eyes). 

 

jaemin repeatedly slaps jisung's arm until the boy turns around, giving mark a thumbs up before turning back to flashing screen. jeno shoots an eye smile at him, nodding. jaemin's still looking at them, but he smiles softly and turns back to the movie.

 

✿

 

* * *

 

 **OY** _@benign.lee_ **·** 12m

jaemin keeps bugging me abt when i'm gonna ask hyuck out 

      **dazed** _@johntography_ **·** 10m

     in his defense, it's almost winter

      **(๑♡⌓♡๑)** _@wootingz_ **·** 7m

     they were painting nails and they painted mine too

      **no rules** **< /3 ** _@lelepops_ **·** 2m

     they r literally dancing around the question

 **nana** _@mintypenguin_ **·** 1h

place ur bets who's gonna ask first

      **1996** _@wrymagnolia_ **·** 54m

     i have an odd feeling mark will

      **cav main** _@lee_jeno_ **·** 50m

     hyuck, just because

      **jhene aiko's child** _@renegado_ **·** 47m

     i have to support my best friend

      **(2)** **braincells** _@pjisung_ **·** 39m

     i have to go with hyuck too sorry mark

      **wavy`** _@marculents_ **·** 4m

     bet

      **nana** _@mintypenguin_ **·** 3m

     OH MY GOD ARE YOU REALLY

     

* * *

 

✿

 

it's the middle of the fall semester when mark falls all over again.

 

"hey, duckie?"

 

"you're really using that to your advantage, aren't you? anyways, what's up?" 

 

"be my boyfriend?"

 

"mark lee's finally confessing? you already know my answer."

 

"just wanted to hear you say it, jeez."

 

"sap. no, i won't be your boyfriend."

 

"brat, that hurt."

 

"c'mere, asswipe. i'd love to be with you."

 

the two of them watch the stars appearing in the sky, wrapped up in thick blankets. mark rests his chin on donghyuck's shoulder, huffing into the crook of his neck.

 

"i like you a lot, dumbass," mark whispers.

 

"couldn't tell. it's alright, though, 'cause i like you a lot, too," donghyuck whispers back.

 

mark's the one to interlock their hands.

 

they take it slow. there's no need to rush when they have so much time, right? 

 

in a tangle of lethargic limbs, they fall in love with every ascending and descending of the sun, hold hands with the moon as their only witness, and exchange confessions with each other when they feel like they just can't get enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on twt ion bite :" @aeonpathy
> 
> -fun fact: this originally was going to be a renhyuck fic  
> -tab tab into your heart will be updated sometime this month i swear  
> -unbeta'd until my beta nitpicks my shitty grammatical errors [edit: thank you annie i love you]


End file.
